Herrerasaurus
Herrerasaurus was one of the earliest dinosaurs ever to be discovered. It had hinged jaws and it could open it's mouth wide to consume chunks of meat. It had perfect serrated teeth like a saw. It also had short arm bones but had long hands. Herrerasaurus means 'Herrera's Lizard' for the discoverer Don Victorino Herrera. Herrerasaurus grew to about 20 feet long, 10 feet tall, and lived in Argentina approximately 231 million years ago in the Late Triassic period. It was the biggest dinosaur predator of its time. Unlike the other giant killers, Herreasaurus stood on it's hind legs. It was a very fierce predator. Known SpecimensEdit *The holotype specimen PVL 2566 was 3.5 meters long, and its femur measured 473 mm, which represents the largest upper leg bone found for this genus *specimen PVL 2558a had an unknown body length; femur ~440 mm *specimen PVL 2054 was 3.1 meters long; femur 385 mm *specimen PVSJ 373 had an unknown body length; femur 345 mm *specimen MLP 61-VIII-2-3 was 2.7 meters long; femur 335 mm *specimen MACN 18.060 was 2.3 meters long; femur 286 mm; skull ~250 mm *specimen PVSJ 53 had an unknown body length; skull 560 mm *specimen PVSJ 407 had an unknown body length; skull 300 mm DescriptionEdit Herrerasaurus was a lightly built bipedal carnivore with a long tail and a relatively small head. Adults had skulls up to 56 cm (22 in) long and were up to 6 metres (20 ft) in total length and 350 kg (770 lb) in weight. Smaller specimens were half the size, with skulls only about 30 cm (12 in) long. Herrerasaurus was fully bipedal. It had strong hind limbs with short thighs and rather long feet, indicating that it was likely a swift runner. The foot had five toes, but only the middle three (digits II, III, and IV) bore weight. The outer toes (I and V) were small; the first toe had a small claw. The tail, partially stiffened by overlapping vertebral projections, balanced the body and was also an adaptation for speed. The forelimbs of Herrerasaurus were less than half the length of its hind limbs. The upper arm and forearm were rather short, while the manus (hand) was elongated. The first two fingers and the thumb ended in curved, sharp claws for grasping prey. The fourth and fifth digits were small stubs without claws. In Popular CultureEdit *A Herrerasaurus‘ icon was located on a map of the Jurassic Park brochure, but the animal was never seen on-screen. On the map, Herrerasaurus‘ enclosure is located at the far northwestern end of the island where the tourist route does not connect. However, it is unknown if this enclosure was ever constructed. *''Herrerasaurus'' also appeared in Jurassic Park: The Game. *''Herrerasaurus'' apparently went into Cruelly after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 before Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom it is unknown if there are any surviving populations. *''Herrerasaurus'' can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *''Herrerasaurus'' is listed on the Isla Sorna map seen in LEGO Jurassic World, but does not physically appear. *A Herrasaurus figure will be featured in a toy-line for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. This has been the first time Herrerasaurus has ever physically appeared in a toy set. The toy varsity resemblance to the JP:TG Video Game version. *''Herrerasaurus'' also appears in the first Zoo Tycoon game. *''Herrerasaurus'' also appears in a TV Series called Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. It has a pair of crests similar to that of a [https://dinopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Dilophosaurus Dilophosaurus]'' and it has three fingers instead of five.'' *''Herrerasaurus'' also appears in PBS The Dinosaurs! Part 3 - "The Nature of the Beast". *''Herrerasaurus'' also appears in the game The Isle. *''Herrerasaurus'' was added to [https://dinopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Jurassic_World:_Evolution Jurassic World: Evolution ]on April 17 in the Carnivore Dinosaur Pack. It accurately have the dual dew claws, but only have 3 fingers instead of 5 and pronated wrists. *''Herrerasaurus'' apparently appears in The Land Before Time series episode, "The Lonely Journey", running from the [https://dinopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Dinopedia:Tyrannosaurus_rex T. rex], Red Claw. It inaccurately have the killing claw of dromeosaurids. Role in the series GALLERY Herrerasaurus use (1).png|Isla Nublar Herrerasaurus Herrerasaurus-LostWorld.jpg|Crested Herrerasaurus Herrerasaurs.png|Mysterious Island Herrerasaurus Herrerasaurus (1).png|Jungle Herrerasaurus mlp_sauria_island_herrerasaurus_by_ds59_dd3ifwr.png|Sauria island Herrerasaurus herrerasaurus_by_sideswipe217_ddmcqsj.png|Grassland Herrerasaurus Category:Theropods Category:Celtonion Category:White Island